Hymn
by CossetteLune
Summary: Lightly inspired by Kesha's Hymn. This is just some Blackinnon fluff in their last week at Hogwars.


A Blackinnon drabble.

 **Disclaimer:** Not my characters or castle.

So it doesn't follow the lyrics much, its more about the tone. When I listen to Hymn by Kesha I feel relaxed and happy and accepted and like anything is possible.

* * *

 **Hymn**

 _CossetteLune_

There was one week left until graduation. One week, and no exams left for Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black. Primarily since neither of them challenged any difficult classes and decided they wouldn't be needing any serious NEWT's. The couple thought that seventh year at Hogwarts should be the best year of everyone life so they weren't going to waste it with studying and stressing. The only classes that had NEWT's for the pair was Muggle Studies, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. No one understood what they were trying to accomplish with that variation of subjects, but to them it was obvious. Muggle Studies was for Sirius' sake. He was curious and he wanted to understand Lily and Marlene's muggle sides better. Potions, because Lily didn't want to face it alone, seeing as her former best friend was the best in the class, and therefore they were all forced into it. Defence Against the Dark Arts they both actually enjoyed. And Transfiguration was only for Professor McGonagall's sake. Ironically these were also the first four classes to finish their NEWT's which left Sirius and Marlene a week of complete bliss and relaxation before they were forced to depart from their school one last time.

Most nights they managed to get a few of their friends to enjoy the time with them, but the night before the Charms exam, (which everyone else was taking,) it was just the two of them who dared sneak out onto the grounds. The early summer air was warm and comfortable, although Sirius still refused to part with his leather jacket. However, Marlene had ditched hers to adorn a simple summer dress. It wasn't quite warm enough for it yet, but she didn't care.

The blonde curled up against a tree, head resting in the crook of Sirius' neck as they watched the lake bubble with drama. It was one of their favourite things to do ever since Remus pointed out that if you were quiet enough the sea creatures would emerge and you could watch the Kappas trying to outsmart the Giant Squid, while the Giant Squid aggressively chased after the young Merpeople who enjoyed angering it. There was always something happening and they found it oddly relaxing to witness. Mar and Sirius had given up on being subtle about sneaking out. Worst case they would get caught again, but there wasn't much else left to punish them with. During the days they would watch the younger students busy themselves around, so concerned about staying in line. And also witness the Hogwarts bullies trying to pick on who they perceived to be the weakest out of the school. More than a few times Marlene lost points from Gryffindor by trying to set them right. Sirius would always laugh proudly at his girlfriend.

For them, none of the school drama really mattered. They had both dealt with things in the past that taught them that all they really wanted was to have fun, and be happy. If the situation arose, they would firmly stand up for what they believed in, which was simply peace and equality. Not much else bothered the couple.

Marlene sighed tiredly after an hour of watching the lake unfold in front of them, "I don't want to leave."

Sirius looked down at the witch, arm still wrapped around her, "Neither do I. But at least we will still have each other," he replied. If there was ever a time he was going to talk cliche and cheesy it was right now. The moment felt right and they didn't often discuss what was going to happen after graduation.

"You're so lame," she teased, but a smile remained on her face. Sitting up right she looked Sirius in the eyes. "You're still going to want to be with me and your Mauraders out in the real world?" As much as the blonde tried to pass it off as a joke, he knew that she was serious.

"I want you all in the real world even more than I want you guys here. I don't think I'd survive out there without you," he answered honestly. "The other day I was talking to Moony, since I've promised him so many times that we will live together when we're done. Had to make sure he would be okay with a third roommate."

"Third roommate?" She repeated, eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "I thought Peter said he would never live with you? And if you think James is going to ditch Lily for you then you're even more daft than I thought you were."

"Oh my darling," he grinned cheekily. "I'm talking about you. Remember when you promised me that you'd sleep beside me whenever I was having a bad dream? And remember when I told you that would be difficult considering I have nightly reoccurring dreams? Well, McKinney, a promise is a promise. I've had you in my bed every night all year, you're not stopping now."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. However, instead of replying, she leaned in to kiss him firmly on the lips, his hands snaked around her and fingers twisted through her beautiful blonde hair. "You'll get tired of me one day, Black," she said lightly. But he only shook his head confidently. Leaping up, she grabbed his hand. "We've been here for seven years and have never played hide and week in the forrest, I recon it's time we finally try."

Sirius scoffed, "Not even I'm dumb enough to do that. But I can think of something else we haven't done yet… Well we kind of did, once…" He thought back to their first date but then shook it off. Tearing his clothes off, he jumped foolhardily into the dark waters of the lake.

She knew that her only option was to strip down and jump in after him so she did just that. Neither of them cared about the animals, or about getting caught, or about how much anyone else would have claimed that it was a horrible idea. They were having the time of their lives splashing around the water, pausing every now and then to make out where the waters shallowed out. They were out until day break, where they curled up on the grass, watching the sun rise over the castle. Thus far Hogwarts had been the best experience for either of them, but as long as they were together and surrounded by their friends, they were going to have an extraordinary time with anything they did. They easily knew each others faults and that they were both far from perfect, but didn't care. They loved one another and they didn't ever care about what was coming next, as long as they were facing it all together.

* * *

Reviews, reviews, reviews please. I haven't been in the mood for serious things, I just want fluff and more fluff.

XO

 _CL_


End file.
